Wake up call
by SeverusSnapesSlytherinGirl
Summary: Severus isn't all to pleased with the sleep attire he finds his ward in; but he lets it slide due to the circumstances. Snarry. Don't like Slash please don't read. I've warned you out of respect of your opinions. Please respect mine.


**Authors Note: One of my favorite pairings because I am a sick and twisted individual. This came to me while I was dozing in the summer heat. **

**Pairing: Snape/Harry**

**Warnings: Underage, hints of D/s, male/male, consensual, established relationship.**

* * *

><p>Chapter zero: Morning wakeup call<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape entered the room of his thirteen-year-old ward and lover. Gliding across the floor and approaching the bed silently. He came to pause and gaze down at the teen on the bed. The blankets were wrinkled and eschew beneath the boy and books and papers rested at the end of the large bed. The boy was dressed in only the pair of dark blue jeans he'd worn the day before. Severus sighed and shook his head before leaning down. He braced one knee against the bed, leaning over the boy sleeping on his stomach. He rested his lips near the boys ear while his right hand gently pressed against the boys shoulder.<p>

"Harry." He said quietly, gently squeezing the boys shoulder to aid in gradually waking him up.

The boy stirred slightly and hummed in his sleep as his eye lids began to flutter. Severus whispered the boys name again as bright green eyes fluttered open, unfocused due to the sleepy daze still resting over the teens mind.

"Wake up Harry." He said as the boy stirred. He leaned up slightly as the boy twisted slowly onto his back. He gazed up through tired eyes at the man hovering over him.

"Morning." The boy mumbled groggily, rubbing lazily at his eyes.

"Morning." Severus replied, his hand remaining on the boys shoulder as he leaned back in slightly. He took in the boys appearance.

His usually messy hair was a complete spiky disaster, his skin was pink with the warmth of the summer morning air. And his worn crumpled jeans were tented ever so slightly in the front. Snape inwardly smirked but kept his expression relatively blank.

"How many times have I told you to wear appropriate clothing?" He asked as he ran a hand along the boys arm. He could feel the muscles attempting to tense but couldn't quite manage it due to the groggy sleep lingering over the boy.

"I was studying…" the boy said as he tried to suppress a yawn, respecting that he'd broken one of Severus' rules and was no doubt in trouble. "…late last night and…I passed out." he explained. "I'm sorry…forgive me?" He asked quietly as Severus leaned over him a little more.

Severus made a low humming sound in the back of his throat as his lips hovered near the boys jawbone, his hand sliding along the boys chest, his fingers grazing over a dusty pink nipple before sliding down along the boys ribs.

"Seeing as you were actually doing homework without me having to bark at you…yes…you're forgiven." He said as he gently pressed his lips to the boys. The boys eyes fluttered closed as Snape's wandering hand slid down his lean stomach and than over the bulge in his jeans; squeezing and caressing the trapped erection.

Harry breathed a word of gratitude against Severus' lips as they continued to kiss. The boys body shifted slightly as Snape's large, long fingered hand squeezed and caressed his morning woody. Severus slid his tongue just between the boys pink lips, their tongues greeting each other momentarily before he leaned down to kiss and whisper in the boys ear. He continued fondling the teens erection which caused the teen to shift in groggy pleasure against the bed.

"But next time, change before you do any late night studying. Understand me?" He whispered as he gave a quick hard squeeze of the boys member, causing the teen to arch and moan beneath him. He smirked when the boy let out a whined yes. "Good boy." He said before leaning up and undoing the buttons on the teens jeans, pulling them steadily down the boys smooth thighs.

The teens white briefs were the only thing keeping Severus from the boys erect penis. He rubbed the member, gripping the teens shaft through the white material, watching as the boy moaned and shifted in pleasure. Arching slightly, grinding his tight ass slowly against the bed, or pressing his crotch up into the Potion Masters hand. He teased the teen through his briefs for a moment more before pulling them away as well.

Harry's penis was not large but perfect for his small frame. Not long and not thin, but not short. Erect he was about six and a half inches in length, with a thick fatty head including his loose meaty foreskin. His testicles were round and firm; not hanging to low or resting to high.

Severus leaned over the teen, claiming his mouth as he wrapped his hand around the teens erect member and began steadily pumping. He didn't go to fast, or to slow. He merely kept up a steady pace that would bring the boy off as well as ease his morning stiffy.

The boy whined and whimpered into Severus' kisses; hands clinging to his masters shoulders and forearms as he shifted in pleasure. Severus would admit he didn't do this nearly often enough. He loved Harry in the mornings. It was before the boy became to overly defiant or moody. The boy was nice and passive and quiet. Not that Severus disliked the boy at any other time.

He began gently kissing behind the boys ear making him whimper and moan a little more.

"Nyng, I'm close." He heard the boy whine out quietly, a sound that almost made it sound as though he were in pain. Severus gently slid his tongue into the boys ear before whispering.

"Its alright Harry."

"But….ugh…n..hmnnnn….I'll….I'll cum…."

"I'm here Harry, you may cum."

The boy whimpered and whined before gasping and crying out as trembles racked his body and his testicles tightened and trembled as they drew up close to his body. His penis throbbed in his masters moving hand and he came.

Thick gooey strings of his semen shot out of the tip of his penis in five strong shots before globs oozed from the tip as his masters steady fingers eased his deflating penis, rubbing gently. He panted, sweat clinging to his body as his master kissed his face and rubbed his tingling penis and throbbing testicles. Easing the blood flow as it left his genitals.

Snape slid his messy hand up the boys stomach and chest, kissing the boy deeply again before gently patting his side.

"Get up and wash up Harry."

The boy whimpered, his body feeling exhausted from his orgasm. Snape gently squeezed the boys hip. "Come on." He eased the boy up and out of bed, gently swatting his naked bottom making the boy jump. "Get washed up and come to breakfast."

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he stumbled towards the bathroom yawning. The boy paused in the doorway and stifled a yawn as he turned and gazed back at the man seated on the edge of his bed. "And sir?"

Severus eyed him. Harry smiled goofily, his eyes still showing his drossy state. "Thank you for waking me up."

Severus smiled and nodded as the boy turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: It is short but I think it is hot. <strong>


End file.
